


Consapevolezza

by Lia483



Series: Sabbia e Foglia [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Kazekage Gaara (Naruto), M/M, Post-Episode: s01e32, Secret Relationship, sand siblings - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia483/pseuds/Lia483
Summary: Rock Lee non era sicuro di come fosse riuscito a mantenere la calma e il sangue freddo al vedere il corpo senza vita di Gaara.Aveva probabilmente passato molti minuti in totale apnea. Guardare la persona che amava di più al mondo spenta, immobile, senza più nulla che ricordasse chi era stato...





	Consapevolezza

Rock Lee non era sicuro di come fosse riuscito a mantenere la calma e il sangue freddo al vedere il corpo senza vita di Gaara.  
Aveva probabilmente passato molti minuti in totale apnea. Guardare la persona che amava di più al mondo spenta, immobile, senza più nulla che ricordasse chi era stato...  
Tenere insieme tutti i propri pezzi, senza scoppiare in lacrime, era stato difficile, la più grande sfida che avesse mai richiesto a sé stesso. Ancora più grande se pensava che non era stato con lui quando era successo, di non averlo salutato, di non essere stato di aiuto nemmeno per salvare il suo... corpo...  
Di nascosto dal maestro Guy, aveva portato le mani dietro la schiena e le aveva strette in pugni tanto forti da lasciare delle mezzelune sanguinanti sui palmi, sperando che il dolore lo aiutasse a controllarsi in qualche modo, ma non sembrava abbastanza...  
Poi la vecchia Chiyo era intervenuta, sacrificando la propria vita per salvare il Kazekage, e solo quando l'aveva visto riaprire gli occhi, il ninja della Foglia aveva ricominciato a respirare, uscendo da quello stato di immobilità in cui era caduto per non cedere al dolore.  
Poi tutto era stato troppo frenetico per pensarci.  
In poco tempo erano stati raggiunti dalle squadre della Sabbia, venute in soccorso del loro capo villaggio, poi erano presto ripartiti per tornare indietro. Il rientro era stato come una festa. Tutta Suna era venuta per salutare il Kazekage sano e salvo, ogni abitante voleva avvicinarsi e toccarlo, o anche solo vederlo con i propri occhi.  
Fu solo in tarda serata, quando furono offerte ai ninja ospiti delle stanze dove riposare prima di ripartire l'indomani, che Rock Lee si rese conto di essere stato probabilmente l'unico a non parlare con Gaara, troppo preso a nascondere le emozioni che non poteva apertamente mostrare.  
Lui, Neji e Naruto erano stati assegnati ad una stanza insieme ed erano stati accompagnati da Kankurou.  
Mentre i suoi compagni entravano, salutando il marionettista, Rock Lee si voltò a guardarlo, la bocca già aperta per dire qualcosa. Kankurou scosse la testa e gli fece segno di venire con lui.  
Rock Lee sorrise con gratitudine, prima di dire agli altri due ninja che sarebbe tornato a breve. Naruto era perplesso, ma lo salutò, mentre Neji gli fece un cenno incoraggiante, pur non mutando di espressione.  
Mentre seguiva Kankurou in un altro edificio poco lontano dai loro alloggi, rimase abbastanza in silenzio da far girare la testa dell'altro nella sua direzione.  
"Tutto bene, Lee?"  
Il ninja esitò appena a rispondere. "Vorrei poter dire di sì, ma al momento non ne sono sicuro, Kankurou-kun. Tu, invece?"  
"Ora che mio fratello sta bene, sono sicuro che potrò recuperare il sonno perduto negli ultimi tre giorni. Appena ve ne andrete..."  
Rock Lee annuì. Lui era stato molto in ansia, ma non voleva neanche mettersi a confronto con quello che doveva aver provato Kankurou, o ancora di più Temari, che aveva rischiato di perdere entrambi i suoi fratelli.  
Aveva già visto più volte la casa dei tre fratelli negli ultimi due anni, quindi era familiare nel tragitto che lo portò dalla porta alla camera di Gaara.  
La stanza non era molto grande e non aveva particolari decorazioni, tolta la libreria, l'armadio vicino alla porta e un comodino accanto al letto con una foto dei tre fratelli della Sabbia. Gaara era appoggiato a molti cuscini, per sostenergli la schiena, con le gambe sotto le coperte. Temari sedeva sul bordo, probabilmente stavano conversando prima di essere interrotti, ma si voltarono entrambi al sentirli entrare.  
"Avete un po' di tempo, poi vorrei che Gaara riposasse."  
"Grazie, Temari-san."  
I due ninja della Sabbia uscirono e il silenzio cadde sulla stanza.  
Lo shinobi della Foglia si avvicinò, mettendosi dove era stata Temari, e silenziosamente Gaara allungò le mani, prendendo le sue.  
Ci era voluto del tempo perché il Kazekage arrivasse ad iniziare i contatti fisici, non essendo abituato a riceverne e men che meno a darne, e Rock Lee sentiva sempre un forte calore nel petto ogni volta che il suo compagno si sentiva così fiducioso e tranquillo da fare gesti come prendersi semplicemente per mano.  
Di colpo, le lacrime cominciarono a cadere sul suo viso.  
Il rosso sussultò appena al vederle, stringendo più forte le mani dell'altro. "Lee?"  
"Scusami, Gaara. Io... la tensione... non ce la facevo più a trattenere le emozioni per non mostrare a nessuno quanto fossi sconvolto... Ho avuto veramente paura, scusami..."  
"No, non ti devi scusare. Posso capire come ti senti. Starei altrettanto male in una situazione inversa..."  
Il ninja della Foglia annuì, staccando una mano da quelle dell'altro per asciugarsi il viso, ma tornando poi subito a prenderle. "Come ti senti ora?"  
"Ora sto bene. Stanco... credo che sia normale, dopo essere tornati dalla morte, immagino..."  
Rock Lee sbuffò una risata, guardando il compagno. "Non è una bella battuta, Gaara."  
"Ma sono riuscito a farti sorridere."  
Il sorriso si fece più grande mentre entrambi si sporgevano uno verso l'altro, colmando i pochi centimetri che li dividevano fino ad unire le labbra. Si scambiarono alcuni teneri baci, appena uno sfiorarsi delle labbra e dei nasi, prima di diventare un poco più appassionati. Le mani di Rock Lee si alzarono a sfiorare la morbida pelle della guancia del compagno. Ne seguì i bordi con il pollice, approfondendo le sensazioni che stavano provando.  
Aveva rischiato di non poter mai più sentire quella pelle troppo morbida per essere umana, il dolce mormorio di Gaara quando pronunciava il suo nome, il modo in cui il suo cuore cominciava un ritmo tutto suo ogni volta che il ninja della Sabbia era troppo vicino. Ogni momento passato con Gaara era stato raro e prezioso e aveva rischiato di avere soltanto pochi ricordi per colmare la propria sofferenza. Con urgenza, approfondì il bacio, continuando a tenere il viso di Gaara con entrambe le mani con tutta la delicatezza possibile, come se fosse la più preziosa porcellana. L'altro lo lasciò fare, aggrappandosi al giubbotto come se avesse bisogno di un appiglio in mezzo a tutto quel mare di emozioni.  
Quando dovettero staccarsi per riprendere fiato, rimasero fronte contro fronte, sorrisi addolcivano i lineamenti di entrambi. Rock Lee aveva il sorriso più grande e luminoso che gli avesse mai visto fare e Gaara resistette dal portarsi una mano al petto al vederlo.  
"Rimani con me ancora un po'?"  
"Certo, non vado da nessuna parte!" esclamò con entusiasmo, prima di alzarsi e togliersi il giubbotto, gli scaldamuscoli alle gambe e i pesi.  
Poi scivolò accanto a Gaara, il quale si appoggiò contro il suo petto. Lee lo circondò con entrambe le braccia, adagiandosi tra i cuscini.  
Parlarono a bassa voce di quello che era successo, di come si erano sentiti. Non toccarono l'argomento di Shukaku e di come la sua scomparsa avrebbe potuto influenzare il chakra di Gaara. Per il momento, non era un problema. Finché erano insieme, non sarebbe stato un problema.  
Quando il Kazekage si addormentò, Rock Lee rimase a guardarlo, passandogli dolcemente una mano tra i capelli scompigliati. Probabilmente avrebbe dovuto andarsene, come gli aveva detto Temari, ma per una volta decise di essere egoista. Gaara aveva bisogno di riposare, ma lui aveva bisogno di guardare e sentire la vita del suo compagno accanto a sé, almeno per quella notte.  
Così li trovarono Temari e Kankurou quando tornarono un'oretta dopo. Lo shinobi della Foglia si era addormentato a propria volta contro un cuscino, con ancora le braccia intorno a Gaara.  
La donna fece un lieve sorriso, subito seguita dal fratello. Rock Lee era entrato inaspettatamente nelle loro vite, come un acquazzone nel deserto, ma aveva portato qualcosa al loro fratellino che non sarebbero mai stati in grado di fornirgli e di questo gli erano enormemente grati.  
Gaara, che aveva sempre avuto un sonno leggero, li aveva sentiti entrare e aprì gli occhi, senza spostarsi dalla sua posizione tra le braccia di Lee e accoccolato sul suo petto.  
I tre fratelli della Sabbia si scambiarono uno sguardo e un piccolo sorriso, senza aver bisogno di dire una parola, prima che i due più grandi si decisero a lasciare la stanza, augurando la buonanotte con un sussurro.  
Rimasto solo, Gaara si appoggiò meglio contro l'altro ninja, chiudendo gli occhi e pensando che questa era la prima volta che dormivano nello stesso letto. Rock Lee era sempre così attento alle sue esigenze, a non strafare, a non toccarlo se Gaara non l'aveva espressamente chiesto, arrivando anche ad esagerare certe volte, e il Kazekage era stupito già solo dal fatto di averlo trovato ancora lì al risveglio.  
Forse la sua esperienza di quasi morte aveva portato entrambi ad una consapevolezza nuova. La consapevolezza che si poteva andare piano fino ad un certo punto, che il loro essere ninja li metteva in situazioni di pericolo spesso e che dovevano prendere quel che potevano da ogni momento passato insieme, per non avere nessun rimpianto dopo.  
E avrebbero fatto del loro meglio per non averne mai.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfic prevede di essere la prima di una serie dedicata ad alcune ship di Naruto/Naruto Shippuden che amo moltissimo :3
> 
> Appunti generali che non ho potuto approfondire in questa fanfic in particolare, ma che spero di esplorare in altre dopo:  
> 1- La relazione tra Gaara e Rock Lee è un segreto più o meno ben tenuto. Principalmente lo sanno soltanto Temari, Kankurou, Neji e TenTen. Essendo una relazione pericolosa per tanti motivi, Rock Lee non l'ha ancora detto al maestro Guy.  
> 2- Probabilmente esplorerò l'inizio della loro relazione in altre fanfic. Sottolineo solo che al momento loro due si sono scambiati solo molti baci e degli abbracci. Gaara è poco abituato ai contatti fisici e Rock Lee non vuole forzarlo a fare cose per cui non è pronto, quindi il loro rapporto procede lentamente.


End file.
